Stockholm Syndrome
by aswiftlytiltingreality
Summary: Sequel to Merely Mortals. Reid loves Amelia, but for some reason he can't commit to being a one woman kind of man. Does the old saying Once a cheater always a cheater apply or are there outside forces at work? Some language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked, as Reid hurriedly grabbed his jacket. "Out," was his curt reply as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, hurrying down the hall. He pushed through the front door and was hit with a blast of cold air. "Tell Ames I said hi," Tyler yelled from the window, but Reid didn't answer. He wasn't going to see Amelia. His relationship with Amelia had begun to fall apart. He couldn't bring himself to end it because he still loved her and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle life with out her. He knew what he had to do to save them, what he should do, but it was proving difficult. None of the girls on campus were half as beautiful as Amelia, but he couldn't keep himself away from them. If Amelia knew what he was doing, she didn't let on. It was possible she refused to see what the others had been telling her for months-Reid had been cheating on her. He was surprised Nemesis hadn't put him in his grave already-Zeus either. Of course Nemesis loved Reid and that was probably what kept him alive. Reid had never hated himself before. It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

His cell phone rang, and he answered it quickly. "Reid," she said quietly, "I think we just need to admit this is over instead of dragging it out."

He stopped in his tracks, oblivious to the snow falling around him. When he didn't immediately answer she went on. "Some people change, Reid, and others don't."

"And I'm one of them," he said just as softly. She didn't deny it. "I just-it doesn't feel right anymore and I have things I want to do that don't involve being here." Without waiting for an answer, Amelia hung up. Reid stood in stunned silence for a long time. Instead of heading to meet up with a co-ed he had met earlier in the day, he got in his truck and drove. He didn't stop until daybreak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did the right thing," Callie yelled from the bathroom, causing Amelia, to stop playing and set her guitar down. "What?" she called. Callie poked her head into the room. "I said you did the right thing."

Amelia hit the symbol of the drum set sitting next to her. "Well, it doesn't feel like it."

Callie nodded sympathetically. "You guys were perfect for each other. _Were._ Things change."

"Not all things," Amelia grumbled before sighing heavily, "I can't be mad at him, Cal. No matter how hard I try. It's just impossible."

Callie nodded. "Reid does seem like the type. It really must have been hard to say no while looking into those baby blues."

Callie began to fiddles with the keys on the keyboard. "Guess this means you'll have more time for the band." Her face fell suddenly. "I will miss seeing those Ipswich boys. Mmm, such cute asses."

Amelia slid a finger across the edge of the symbol. "You know I had hoped it was just him needing more space, but…." When she trailed off Callie hugged her. "I know you guys went through a lot with the whole being summoned by the forces of evil-all of us did and we didn't fall in love with a mortal."

"Damn it, Callie!" she erupted suddenly. "We're not just the Gods within us. Don't you get that? We're human now and we can't go back."

"Yes, we can," Callie said finally. Amelia glared at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not killing myself just to get back to some place I don't remember. If you and the others want to that's fine, but leave me out of it."

Callie shrugged. "You're life."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I heard about you and Ames," Pogue said, throwing a grease covered rag at Reid's head. Reid shrugged him off. Pogue frowned at him. "You know, you were doing to her what Kate was doing to me, so don't expect any sympathy from me. Hell, I wouldn't expect it from anyone in the group."

Reid leaned on the BMW parked in the garage as Pogue slid under it with a wrench. "So I have a date tonight."

Pogue reappeared with a less than enthusiastic look on his face. "You guys just broke up."

Reid glared. "She broke up with me, Pogue, not the other way around."

"She had a right to break up with you, you moron," Pogue snapped, glaring at him, "just because she loves you doesn't mean she has to put up with your bullshit."

"Well, it's been a month," Reid said trying to make himself as well as Pogue believe it, "and I think it's time I moved on."

Pogue shoved past him. "Yeah, well you moved on a month into that relationship."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I gotta face him some time," Amelia said, staring up at the ceiling in her room. Callie stopped playing her keyboard and looked up and their bassist, James looked up. "What do you mean?" Callie asked. Amelia sat up halfway on the couch and looked around the garage. "I mean, I'm sick of sitting in here practicing here in my garage, saying we're going to find a drummer, when we don't actually find one. And we need another guitarist too."

"But I play-"

"Yeah, well what about when you're on boards, Cal?" Amelia stood up. "I say we go to Boston."

"But Harvard is in Cambridge," Callie pointed out. Amelia rolled her eyes. "I know that. I went there. I say we go to Boston, no one knows us-"

"You mean you," James interrupted and she frowned at him, but continued. "Look, we'll find a drummer and a guitarist there for sure. Build up a following, take over Massachusetts." She added quickly, "Figuratively, I meant take over figuratively."

Callie frowned. "You know, Nem, you were a lot more fun back when it was you, me, and Ares. Back then, you were down for anything."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, its AE now and not BC." She picked at her guitar strings. "I've kind of changed."

Callie shrugged. "You know," James said after a moment, "not that I don't love talking about this, but I really couldn't care less about old times." Callie ignored him. "I just wonder when we'll meet the other two." She finally turned to him. "And the only reason you don't care is because you get to play all the music you want."

"_If_," Amelia replied, looking into her friends equally gray eyes. Callie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Of course, we'll meet them. We do have a tendency to flock to our own. We're all three from Massachusetts."

"Yeah, mom and I should have stayed in Maryland though," Amelia muttered.

Callie punched her in the arm and Amelia glared at her, but Callie was too busy grinning at her. "So, when do we go to Boston?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you wanted to come to Boston, but you don't want to meet any new people," Callie asked, rolling her eyes. "You've never been the shy type."

"Don't push her," James said, patting Amelia on the shoulder, "she's been mortal longer than we have."

"Thank you," she said smiling at him. "Besides, we're supposed to be auditioning people for the band, not making friends. I never said I wanted to make friends."

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Pogue was standing in the driveway next to his motorcycle, smiling at her. "I heard you moved to the neighborhood thought I'd drop by."

She hadn't even heard him drive up. She jumped up and ran to him throwing her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in a couple of months."

"Yeah, well, Reid doesn't exactly lie low, so I figured you would be the one to do so," he kissed the top of her head. "We all miss you; him too."

She frowned and sat back down on the couch. He leaned against the wall, shrugging off his jacket. "So, I hear you're having auditions for a drummer and a guitarist."

Callie nodded. "We're going on with the whole band thing for a while. Just until we're forced to become responsible adults."

"In other words, when Amelia runs out of money?" Pogue asked, raising his eyebrow, to which Callie replied. "Exactly."

"So what about you're old house in Ipswich, Ames?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm renting it out to a family who moved here from Maine."

"Hey," James said, nodding in the direction of the driveway. A slender girl with an athletic frame and silvery blond hair approached carrying both a guitar case and drumsticks. Callie glanced over at Amelia and mouthed, 'her eyes.' They were gray like her own, and Callie's. James's eyes had been the exception to the group; his were the color of gold.

"Auditioning for both spots?" James asked and she nodded. "That way I have a better chance." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Diana."

Callie raised an eyebrow at James and Amelia felt as if she were missing something. Pogue stood up suddenly, eyeing Diana, as if sensing something. "I gotta get back to the shop, but we should hang out, you know, not not talk to each other."

Amelia merely nodded and Pogue added, "You may have broken up with Reid, but you didn't break up with the rest of us, kid."

Callie waited until after Pogue was gone before saying loudly. "You're in, pick you're spot."

Diana shrugged. "Whichever's cool with me; just glad to be back with some familiar faces."

Amelia shook her head in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I went and saw Amelia today," Pogue said, breaking. Reid leaned on his pool cue and glared at him. "Yeah, and what the fuck did you do that for?"

"Bitter much?" Pogue asked before shrugging. "Just to see what's going on. She's my friend."

Reid wandered around the side of the table and looking for a good shot. "I want her back, man," he said after a moment, turning to Pogue, "I miss her like crazy."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you stuck to every co-ed you met," Pogue said apathetically. Reid rubbed his chin. "That's just it; I did, but for some reason I couldn't help myself. It was like I was being controlled by some completely different force."

"Well, go talk to her," Pogue said, trying to be encouraging. Reid shook his head. "I doubt she'll want to see me."

"Whatever, man." Pogue shrugged his shoulders. "If you're going to be a pussy and give up then fine, be that way, but don't come bitching to any of us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Amelia," Diana said, turning her sharp gaze on her, "we saw what was going on with you down here, how it seemed you were so happy that we just decided to try for ourselves."

"We?" Amelia asked slowly. Diana nodded. "Yeah, lots of us. Not all, mind you, but most."

"Am I interrupting anything?" a familiar voice asked. Callie looked up and glared at him. "Yeah, Garwin, you kind of are."

"Garwin," he made a face. "Who the fuck is Garwin?"

Callie opened her mouth to say something, glaring openly when Amelia elbowed her. "His eyes, Callie." His eyes were the color of molten steel rimmed in red. He leaned against the arm of the couch, flashing Amelia an extremely charming grin. "So, I'm Jesse and you must be the most gorgeous lady I've ever met."

Something about him made Amelia feel ill at ease. Before she could say anything Callie aid in an enthusiastic voice, "You're in." She whirled on her friend and hissed, "Callie!"

Callie only glared at her. "What? We need another person and he's cute-"

"Well, I know he's cute, but he looks like my ex!"

"Ouch," Jesse said, throwing a hand up to his heart. They both ignored him and Callie continued, "Look I didn't want to say anything, but Caleb called, "and they're going to be this huge party at the Dells to kick off Spring Break and-"

"That's three months from now! We don't have any music down hardly!" she nearly screamed, "You're supposed to be the one who thinks things through, not just goes along with it!"

"Look, I've been down here just as long as you have and-"

James cleared his throat and jerked his head in Jesse's direction. He was staring at them with mischief in his eyes. Amelia only groaned and put her head in her hands. "We'll talk about this later. I have a dinner to go to."

"With who?" Callie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Pogue," she mumbled, causing Callie to huff, "I thought you were trying to distance yourself from Reid, not mack on one of his best friends."

Amelia threw on her Jacket and frowned. "I don't mack on people and you know it. Besides, me and Pogue just have a lot in common."

Callie snorted and fell back in her chair. "Oh, like what? Besides the obvious having exes who were total sluts."

"Oh my god, I am not explaining myself to you," Amelia snapped, grabbing the keys to her 67 GTO. Callie frowned, "Well, I guess the band can wait."

"Yeah, it can," Amelia called over her shoulder as she climbed into her car and sped out of the driveway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's a picture of Amelia's bad ass car on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pogue was already at the restaurant when she got there. She parked next to his Ducati and took a deep breath. Seeing any one of them made her nervous just for the sheer fact that they were always hanging out with Reid. Amelia breathed in the harsh cold air as she opened the door to the restaurant. Pogue smiled at her from the table and silently sat down across from him.

"So how's the band going?" he asked after they ordered. She rolled her eyes and picked at a piece of bread from the bread basket in the center of the table. "It's not. I'm pretty sure it's going to end up getting named Callie."

Pogue laughed. "Yeah, she is stubborn, but so are you."

Amelia shoved his shoulder. "You are, too."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Only when I'm right, kid."

She shook her head smiling for a moment. "I suppose."

"So did you find your fifth?" When her expression darkened, Pogue frowned. "I'm guessing you did and it's not a good thing."

She sipped her coffee and shook her head. "He looks exactly like Reid, sounds exactly like Reid, and acts exactly like Reid. If it weren't for the fact that Reid has no musical talent whatsoever, I'd think it was him. The whole thing is just really bizarre."

"He can't be _that_ much like Reid," Pogue said and she laughed. "You say that now, but just wait until you meet him."

"What's his name?" He asked, drinking from a glass of iced tea. "Jesse Murdoch," she replied, asking. "You ever heard of him?"

Pogue shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell, but you know Boston. It's a big city."

"Yeah," she said, before waving it off. "So, have you met anybody?"

It was Pogue's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, right. Nobody wants to date a grease monkey."

"Sure and you're not just a grease monkey. You're a cute grease monkey," she joked, prompting him to throw a hunk of bread at her. She laughed. "No wonder. With table manners like that, I wouldn't date you."

"Ha ha, funny, Ames," he said shaking his head. "I don't know. There've been girls, but it's not the same as with Kate, you know?"

"You want someone who challenges you, who you have that connection with," she said nodding in understanding, "We are the keepers Pogue, but nobody wants to keep us."

He half laughed, but it was hollow. "Shit, when did we get so emo?"

His smile faded and as he stared past her. She turned to follow his gaze and saw Reid sliding into a booth with a very busty blond. Amelia leaned her arm on the table and threw the piece of bread she'd been munching on down on her plate. "Perfect." She turned back and stared at the girl. She was pretty and she looked very familiar.

"You wanna just get out of here?" he asked, sympathetically. She shook her head. "No, we came here to talk and have a good time and I intend to. Besides, we've already ordered our food."

"Well, if we're staying here, I propose we be drunk," he said calling for the waiter. The waiter quickly appeared and Pogue leaned over to him. "Can we get a couple of beers?"

The waiter simply nodded. Twenty minutes later and a dozen beers between them, Pogue said, "Good thing he didn't ID."

Amelia laughed. "That would have sucked."

"You know, Ames, Reid is stupid," he said suddenly, "You're one of the coolest chicks I know and-and Callie's really hot. Is she seeing anybody?"

Amelia burst out laughing and gulped down her beer. "No."

Pogue leaned closer to her. "You should put in a good word for me."

She simply smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"So you guys having fun," Reid asked, his jaw clenched. Pogue leaned back in his chair and Amelia drank greedily from her beer. Pogue smiled. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"So you guys on a date?" he asked. "Are you," she shot back before laughing. Pogue turned away from both of them and tried to stifle his laugh. "You got her drunk?" Reid asked, clearly upset. Pogue shrugged. "I think she kind of needed it."

"Besides, I'm a big girl," she said wiggling her eyebrows. "I think I can handle a little alcohol in my bird stream."

"I think you mean blood," Reid said slowly through gritted teeth. "I think I do, too," she laughed. Pogue through down a wad of money and held his hand out to Amelia. "I think I better get you home."

"I'll take her," Reid said, pushing Pogue's hand away. Amelia rolled her eyes. "I don't think Bambi would appreciate that," then turning to Pogue, she winked, "let's get out of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie stood over Amelia trying not to shake with anger. "I can't believe you're still asleep. It's three in the afternoon!"

Amelia groaned and rolled over. "Oh don't yell. I'm hung over!"

Callie bent down and narrowed her eyes. "You and Pogue didn't _do_ anything did you?"

Amelia could help but grin. "Why you like him or something?"

Callie stood up quickly and snapped indignantly, "Yeah, right."

Amelia felt her grin widen. "Fine, then I guess you wouldn't care to know what he said about you."

Callie tapped her leg impatiently, her face slightly red. "No, I wouldn't. I'm just here to wake you up for band practice."

Amelia groaned. "But I can't take loud noises right now."

"You should have thought about that before you went and got drunk," Callie growled. Amelia laughed. "Jealous much?"

Jesse poked his blond head in the door. "Is the princess awake yet?"

Amelia glowered at him and tried to kick the door closed. He laughed. "Ooh, somebody's grumpy."

"Don't talk to me," she snapped, "We may be in a band together, but I don't have to talk to you."

"Hey," he said, sliding into the room and draping an arm over her shoulder, "I may look like the jackass who you broke up with, but, baby, I'm not him."

Amelia rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, trudging towards the bathroom. "No, you're not him. He's not half as annoying as you."

"That tattoo have anything to do with him," he asked tapping her shoulder with a drumstick, "kind of a grim tattoo for such a beautiful girl."

Amelia slammed the door in his face, trying hard not to explode with anger. He was right that tattoo was because of Reid. She had gotten it while they had been together to commemorate the winged heart he had drawn on her back, but once they had broken up she had gone straight to the tattoo parlor and had it altered greatly. Now there was a sword sticking through it, with blood dripping down the hilt into a puddle with a couple of feathers next to it. The blood spelled out the letters "R.G." Amelia knew it was stupid of her to be so broken about the demise of their relationship-she had been the one to end it-but she had loved him so. She still loved him and that tattoo was to remind her of how destructive love was. It would forever remind her not to get too close.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, all I did was drive her home," Pogue snapped, "_Nothing happened._"

"Right," Reid snapped back. Pogue's anger flared. "And why do you care, you're the one who was on a date."

Reid couldn't answer. He didn't know why he had asked her on a date. He didn't even really like her, but there was something about her that made him……

"Look, just stay away from her," Reid ground out, jabbing Pogue in the chest with his finger. Pogue shoved him away and Caleb finally stepped forward. "Guys, stop."

"No, Caleb, Reid needs to learn that just because he dumps all over some chick that we've all become friends with, we're not going to dump all over her, too."

"She dumped me-"

"For good reason," Pogue yelled, "do you know how hard it was for her? After what you guys went through to be together and then you just throw her away like a piece of trash. That was a bullshit move, Reid, and you fucking know it!"

Reid just glared at his friend and Pogue continued. "All I know is Amelia is my friend and I'm not going to stop being friends with her because you're too much of a pussy to swallow your pride and apologize."

Reid leaned back against the wall of his dorm room and chanced a glance at Tyler. Tyler met his gaze straight on. "It was a shitty thing to do, Reid."

"I know," he said finally, slumping further down until he was seated on the floor, "You know, the entire time, I didn't want to, didn't have the slightest urge to and then I met Angela-"

"Angela?" Pogue asked. "That girl?"

Reid nodded. "I didn't want to even then, but I couldn't stop myself. Like any time I was around her, I just-" he shook his head. "It was like some weird drug trip."

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, Reid, you've always been one to jump from girl to girl. Maybe you just can't break the habit-"

"That's just it, I can," he interrupted, punching the wall, "We were fine all summer. I was around tons of other girls and not once did the thought cross my mind until….."

"Angela," Caleb finished. He sighed and stared down at Reid with penetrating eyes. "You sure?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I mean if you were with someone like Amelia would you want to cheat on her?"

"He has a point," Pogue said as way of agreement, "she's one cool chick."

Pogue was silent for a moment before adding. "You know Reid may be on to something. Amelia mentioned one of the new band mates looking exactly like Reid and I didn't think much of it, but then I met the guy when I dropped her off. The dude looks exactly like him. I mean exactly, except for his eyes. Freaked me out."

"Okay," Caleb said slowly, "but what connection is there in all this?"

"Maybe it has something to do with her being a god?" They all turned to Tyler and he shrugged. "Just a thought."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to come up with a name," Amelia sighed, trying hard not to scream. They had been discussing their options for over an hour and so far had not been able to agree on anything. Jesse threw a paper airplane into the air and watched it hover for several moments and fall. "I say we name ourselves 'Holden Caufield Syndrome.'"

Amelia stared at him for a long moment. "I actually like that."

He smiled proudly. "Thanks, I try."

Callie crinkled her nose. "I guess."

Jesse sat up and glowered at her. "Oh, do you have any better ideas?"

When Callie didn't answer, he flopped back. "Good, then it's decided."

Callie mumbled, "I guess until we think of a better one." Jesse smiled at her. "We won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

----------------------------------------------------

The masses at Harvard had begun to depart for different locations; spring break had finally begun and Reid was dreading making his appearance at the party at the Dells. Tyler had mentioned Amelia's band would be playing and he had somehow managed to let slip to Angela that he was going back to Ipswich for the party. She, in turn, had translated said slip up into an invitation and Reid had promptly felt the need to crawl under the nearest rock and die. Yet there he was, sitting in his truck next to Angela, trying to summon up the courage to get out and head down to the rest of his friends. Angela applied her lip gloss one more time and they headed down to the rest of the group. Sarah gave Angela a very chilled once over and crinkled her nose in distaste. Pogue let out a curt "Hey man," before turning back to the stage to watch as Amelia and the others set up. Amelia was busy tuning her guitar next to a blond boy who was doing the same. She said something to him and he looked up and smiled at her. A chill ran up his spine when he noticed how much the boy looked like him. It was as if they were identical twins separated at birth. It had to have been the boy Pogue had talked about, Jesse He yelled at the sound guy, as Amelia set down her guitar and stepped up to the microphone. She tapped it to make sure it was working and Jesse kicked her in the back of the knee causing her leg to buckle. She threw her empty bottle of water at him and yelled "fuck you," to which he replied, "later, babe" and she rolled her eyes.

Reid couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her tight black jeans, large studded belt, and matching black mesh halter top that revealed a black satin bra. He noticed the black in her hair and how short she had cut it, but it was the same beautiful Amelia he had always loved-would always love. Their eyes met for a moment and she broke contact when Jesse asked her something nodding towards Callie, who she hurried over to. He could see what looked like a large tattoo covering her right shoulder blade, but she was too far away for him to make out the image. Just then, the music started up and she came back to the edge of the stage swaying in an almost seductive way. He felt Angela tense up beside him and she tugged on his arm as if trying to get his attention, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Amelia.

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns_

Tyler leaned in close to him, and yelled over the music, "Dude, what the fuck were you thinking when you cheated on that?!" Reid couldn't answer because he was too busy watching Amelia writhe on stage as most of the male audience was. Reid looked over to see Angela's eyes darting around her, as if trying to figure something out, but his eyes were quickly drawn back to the stage when Amelia approach Jesse and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, kissing him. He felt something in his chest tighten and loosen, as if it had seized up and crumbled all at once.

_Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes_

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive  
_

Reid could feel everyone staring at him He couldn't bring himself to met their gazes. The image of Amelia kissing Jesse was replaying over and over in his head as if on repeat. Caleb leaned in close to him and whispered. "Hey, you might want to watch the eyes."

Reid blinked swiftly and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up, Jesse was smirking at him. Jesse blew him a kiss mockingly before returning his gaze to Amelia, who was trying hard not to look at Reid. When she did finally look at him, her eyes were hard as glass, and each word slashed at him accusingly.

_  
So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes_

_It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry_

_Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes_

___We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

___We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

___If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you_

___We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

___We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

___We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

After a few more songs, Amelia jumped off stage for a quick break and gave Sarah a quick hug. "You were great," Sarah cried, bouncing up and down slightly. Amelia bit her lip, grinning excitedly. "Really?"

Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "You were awesome."

Jesse sauntered up behind her, whacking her with a drumstick before snaking an arm around her. "Hey, you want some water?"

Amelia cut her eyes at him. "There's no water here." He shrugged and started to walk away just as a bunch of girls began to wander over, eying him greedily. "There's water here if you want it, baby."

She began to laugh just as Callie approached. She was shaking her head. Her eyes fell upon Pogue and she looked him up and down, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, eying her as well. She leaned against Amelia nonchalantly and smiled up at him. "We're heading to Nicky's after our last set if you guys want to come."

Pogue said just as coyly. "Sure if you're going to be there."

"Sounds like someone else is going to be getting some tonight," Jesse snickered as he came up beside them with two bottle s of water. The girls took them from him and Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. "I wonder where this came from."

"You know, I was just walking along," he said, jokingly, "and they just appeared."

Callie frowned at him. "God, Jesse."

"Oh, lighten up, Callie," he said, sarcastically, "Did anything bad happen while I was gone? No. It's not like anyone's died."

His grin grew and something flashed red in his eyes. "_Yet_."

Amelia laughed, causing Callie's frown to grow and everyone to shift uneasily. Jesse rolled his eyes. "Shit, Callie, where's your sense of humor? It was a joke. You used to be fun you know."

Just then the group of girls that had been hanging around walked up to him and began to fawn all over him. Amelia seemed unconcerned, even when Jesse was clearly flirting back. Sarah turned to her friend, somewhat confused and asked, "So are you guys dating?"

Amelia shook her head. "I don't date. I have……._friends_."

"I'm her only _friend_," Jesse called over his shoulder, partially glaring at her. Amelia flipped him off, but seemed somewhat less confident in her previous statement. Callie nodded towards the stage and they climbed back on. Amelia seemed less enthusiastic, her energy less palpable as they played.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Reid and Angela arrived at Nicky's, everyone was already there, surrounding a table near the back. Jesse was sitting across from a very burly man playing what seemed to be an intense game of quarters. The man looked completely trashed and Jesse, who also had several empty mugs before him appeared completely sober. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all looked worried. He sensed it as well. Something just wasn't right.

The burly man muttered something almost incoherently and Jesse stared him straight in the eye bouncing ten quarters off the table and into the pitcher. Amelia patted his shoulder, as did Callie, who though just as excited, looked somewhat worried. The man stood up quickly and Jesse's gaze followed him evenly. "Bullshit! You're doing something," the man accused and Jesse stood up. "Really? Like what? How could I possibly pull off bouncing ten quarters into a pitcher using some kind of elaborate trick? That's ridiculous." Reid could tell he was lying. The man, seemingly convinced, coughed up the fifty dollars he had apparently bet Jesse and staggered off to sit at the bar. Jesse stood up. "I forgot my cigarettes in the car," he said jerking his head towards the door. Amelia nodded and followed him out. For some unseen reason, Reid felt compelled to follow, and it wasn't until he was outside that he realized the entire group had followed him, sensing some kind of confrontation. Jesse and Amelia were standing barely an inch apart, both looking equally angry. "You know, I don't exactly appreciate you fucking expecting me to just let you go about your business with them."

"You're not my keeper," she snapped, slapping him, and he grabbed her by the arms, whispering something heatedly into her ear. The moan she emitted was a mixture of rage and desire as she pushed him up against Reid truck, kissing him.

"We should go in," Angela whispered to Reid, causing both Jesse and Amelia to turn towards them sharply. Recognition masked Jesse's face and his eyes flickered with amusement. Amelia, however, looked ready to explode. She stalked forward, hands balled into fists. Once in range, her right hand flew up, landing a strong right hook on Angela, knocking her down.

"Holy fucking shit," Pogue yelled, jumping back. Amelia managed to land two more punches in rapid succession before Pogue and Tyler finally pulled her off. Jesse was laughing. Amelia didn't fight them as they pulled her back. She spit on the ground in front of Angela. "That was for every single thing you've ever done to me, you fucking slut!"

Jesse grabbed hold of Amelia, pulling her away from the group and guiding her towards the car. He hugged her close to him. "Nice to see your memory's kicking in."

As they pulled away, Reid could see Amelia glaring venomously at Angela. They skidded out of the parking lot and Callie sighed. Diana tapped her leg with her drumsticks and glanced over at James. "I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered to him as she headed towards his beat up old van. Tyler stared after her before finally turning back to Caleb who was still staring after Amelia and Jesse.

"I've never seen Amelia like that before," Sarah whispered to Caleb, looking up at him with worried eyes. He tried to smile as he hugged her close.

"I have," Callie said finally, staring down Angela, "but it's been ages since then."

Angela was patting down her hair and trying hard not to meet Callie's gaze. When she finally looked up at her, Callie shook her head and snapped cryptically, "You just couldn't leave her alone, could you? You just had to mess everything up." She pushed past Angela roughly, nearly knocking her down as she headed for her own car. James didn't say a word. Instead he just stared at Angela, shaking his head in disappointment before heading over to his van where Diana was waiting.

After several minutes of questioning stares, Angela finally said in a soft voice, "If you want answers, the best person to ask would be Callie."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time summer had rolled around, the band had become a legend in Massachusetts; not only for their music, but for the number of fights they started, Jesse being the instigator and ring leader. Even Callie had become a bit rough of late and it seemed she, Jesse, and Amelia were rapidly spinning out of control. Reid had lost count of how many times he had been forced to drive a completely trashed and ranting Amelia and Jesse home to an equally trashed house. He would drag each individual to their rooms, careful not to step on any single person who had taken up residence on the couches and any unoccupied space. It was as if he had entered Axel Rose's house.

James and Diana didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed used to the entire situation. They spent the bulk of their time in the garage practicing and writing lyrics. Though they never discouraged the other three's rowdy behavior, they never exactly cheered them on.

Reid had begun to worry about Tyler and Pogue as well. The two had been spending more and more time with Amelia and her band. Tyler spent his time at the house, listening to Diana practice, keeping out of most of the fray, while Pogue occasionally joined in, which surprised Reid the most. Pogue had never been one for violence and that fact that he had become just as violent worried Reid greatly. Whenever he or Caleb would ask him about what was going on, he would become anger and it was clear he was hiding something. What was even more worrisome was that Pogue was using a great deal-something he had never been in the habit of doing.

One night as Reid helped Pogue stagger up the steps towards Callie's room, Pogue stopped suddenly and whispered in an urgent voice, "Stay away from Amelia."

Reid frowned. "I don't think now is the time to be getting all fatherly on me, buddy," he groaned as he tried to keep Pogue steady. Pogue stopped him again, his voice hoarse. "She'll be safer if you just back off."

Reid stopped and looked up at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Callie told me everything." Pogue glanced down the hallway, making sure nobody was around and lowered his voice. "Look, if you care about her at all, you'll stay away from her."

Reid shook Pogue slightly. "What do you know?"

Pogue looked as if he regretted saying anything. "If you really want to know, I'll see if I can talk Callie into talking to you about it, but until then, back off."

"Where's Amelia?" Reid demanded and Pogue's face fell. "She's at Sarah's. She said she needed to talk to her."

Reid helped Pogue to Callie's door and raced down to his truck. The image of Amelia kissing Jesse as she pinned him against his truck seared itself in the forefront of his mind. When Sarah opened the door to her room, it was still dancing before his eyes.

"I need to talk to Amelia," he said breathlessly. When she hesitated he added pleadingly, "Please, Sarah."

When she opened the door all the way, he felt everything come crashing down. Amelia was sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed holding a large ice pack to her face. There was a large bruise forming on her cheek. She waved at him and half smiled, wincing when it caused her pain. "I don't have the energy to get rid of this one. I'm too tired," she said as way of explanation.

"Jesse did this," he said quietly. She didn't answer, but instead said, "What do you want?"

"Did he do this?" he asked, his anger building. Her shoulders slumped slightly. "Sometimes, when we fight we get like this. It's no big deal."

"Bullshit, it is a big deal," he snapped, "I can't believe you're defending him. You'll break up with me-someone you love- but you'll stick with the guy who hits you."

He turned towards the door when she called after him softly, "You won't win against him, Reid." When he turned back to her she was standing. The bruise had become a faint yellow instead of the angry purple hue it had been before. Sarah touched his arm, causing him to look at her. "I told her she could stay here, but I'm afraid he'll come looking for her."

"Just let me go home," Amelia groaned, tossing the ice pack on the bed. Reid glared at her. "No! You're not going back there." He turned back to Sarah. "Tyler's spending the night with Diana, so she can stay at my place and sleep in his bed."

When they reached his room, Amelia had stopped protesting and resigned herself to the prospect. Reid rummaged through his dresser and threw her an undershirt. "It's the only thing I have clean that will fit you."

He turned away so she could change and waited until her heard her climb into Tyler's bed. When he turned around her back was to him and for the first time he was able to see her tattoo clearly. He knelt beside the bed and touched it lightly, causing her to jump. "Ames, I never meant to hurt you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Well, you did," she said just as softly. "What you did hurt me more than anything Jesse has or ever will."

"I still love you, you know."

She blinked at him, her eyes hardening. "No, I don't know."

"Ames-"

"People don't do what you did when they love someone, and I mean _truly_ love someone," she said through clenched teeth, as she tried hard not to cry, "and I was stupid enough to believe that you did truly love me."

"No, that wasn't stupid. That wasn't stupid at all," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face gently, "I do truly love you, Ames. I always have and I always will."

He fell back and ran a hand over his face. Amelia wasn't looking at him anymore. "I shouldn't have talked myself into believing you'd change, Reid. That's why I tried to stay away from you in the first place."

"I did change-"

"No, you didn't," she said quickly. "Would you just let me talk," he asked in exasperation, causing her to sit up. He stood and began to pace. "You always have to make everything so difficult. You just-"

"How do I make things difficult?"

"You just don't get it!"

She frowned at him. "Get what? That you're not in love with me?"

"No!" he practically yelled at her, feeling himself growing more and more impatient. He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking down at the floor to avoid her probing eyes. "You're it for me, Ames. You always have been."

Reid felt the air rush out of him as Amelia flung herself at him, burying her head in his chest. Reid blinked down at the top of her head in surprise for several seconds before finally encircling her with his arms. He couldn't hold her close enough it seemed. He kissed her softly. "You need to rest."

She nodded and climbed into his bed. Reid stood next to the bed, unsure of what to do for several seconds and she smiled at him. "I promise I won't try anything."

His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he climbed into the bed next to her, pulling her up against his chest. He sighed heavily against her, breathing in her scent. "I've missed this." She only sighed in response and Reid felt himself begin to fall into the deepest sleep he had had in months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was gone when Reid woke up. Callie and Pogue were sitting on Tyler's bed, staring at him. "She left before we got here," Callie said quietly, "Jesse was looking for her." Reid sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes "Seriously, I just want to know what the fuck is going on."

She nodded, and gestured towards the door, "We're just waiting for everyone to arrive."

As if on queue, Tyler, Caleb, Sarah, James, and Diana came in. Reid groaned when the last one to enter was Angela. However she looked much different from before. She was……..glowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song from the last chapter was "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns. Awesome band. Review if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Callie was the first to begin, taking a deep breath as she began. "I, like Amelia, was born here, so was James, but Diana and Angela…."

"We saw everything that went on down here," Diana finished for her, "how happy she was and we wanted to know what it was like to be one of you."

"You mean mortal?" Caleb asked slowly. Diana nodded, her big eyes staring him down intently. "We've never had to deal with the idea that one day we will die."

"In fact, it frightens most of us," Callie explained, "some are here to talk others into coming back."

"Jesse," Caleb answered and Callie nodded. "They have a history that none of us will ever match up to. When they started out, it was new and fresh, but he began to figure out how to manipulate her."

"Like Alastor wanted to do," Tyler said. "Who exactly is he? Who are all of you?"

"Well, James and I are twins," Diana answered, "He is of the sun and I am of the moon."

"And you?" Reid asked finally, staring down Angela, "you did all this to us didn't you? Made me do all those things to hurt her."

"I was curious," she whispered, "she was so happy, so different. I wanted that for myself."

Reid slammed his fist into the wall beside her head. "So you tried to steal it away from her? You can't mess with people like that! We don't have the power to fix things the way you do-to do as we please."

"Reid," Caleb said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Caleb turned to Angela. "Why does she hate you so much?"

Angela slumped against the wall. "This isn't the first time I've stolen someone away from her in jealousy," she said half laughing, "I was supposed to be the one that was revered for her beauty, her grace, but Nemesis had a quality about her that made you feel something without her even trying. They demolished whole countries without a second thought. It was as if they were playing a game of chess and Athena gladly joined in, playing devil's advocate to both sides." Reid noticed Callie hang her head in shame. "I couldn't understand how two people who could be so cruel to those around them and each other could be so passionate, so infatuated.

"After I took him from her she became, cold and distant," Angela looked down at the floor, "I saw how different it was this time, how much you had changed her and I wanted that."

"Don't realize what you're doing is messing with people's lives, their free will?" Caleb asked, his voice ominously low, "how unfair that is?"

Angela's face crumpled. "I know and I feel awful."

"We have bigger problems, Caleb," Callie said, finally speaking up. "I don't think you understand why Jesse is really here."

"Amelia's not going to be hurt is she?" Reid asked, fear engulfing him.

"If Jesse kills her, she'll return home-she'll be immortal again and she won't be able to come back."

"I'm not losing her again," he said with finality, clenching both hands into fists. "No, you're not," Caleb said by way of agreement. He turned to look at the rest of the group. "We're not losing her; any of us."

"So, what do we do?" Pogue asked. James spoke first. "We have to kill him. He'll return home and he won't be able to come back."

"And the rest of you?" Tyler asked, only looking at Diana, "You'll go home with him?"

Callie shook her head. "It's up to us whether or not we stay."

"If she decides to go back with him," Diana added and Reid cut her off. "She won't."

"It's a possibility, Reid," Callie said, standing, "it's a possibility, you'll have to accept. The history you two have is nothing compared to theirs. You two were barely together for a year. They were together for centuries. Not to mention his ability to control her. If he gets to her before we do, there's no hope for her."

"She doesn't love him," Reid said thickly. Angela placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, she doesn't."

"We still have a problem," James said, breaking the silence, "she's beginning to bend to his will. Pretty soon, we'll be fighting against her, too."

"Well, we'll have to figure out a way to break the hold he has on her," Reid insisted. Nobody argued with him, but he could tell they were all thinking the same thing; they were going to fail. As they left, Reid stopped Angela, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "What I feel for her-what she feels for me….you didn't-"

She smiled tenderly at him. "That was all you two. I only help out where I'm needed. People who are meant to be together eventually find their way to one another, no matter how long it takes, Reid."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia saw Reid approach her table at the small café and visibly tensed. "Where's Sarah?"

Reid sat down across from her. "I had her ask you here because I knew you wouldn't come see me if I asked you."

Amelia sipped her coffee slowly. "What do you want?" Her words were cold, unfeeling. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know who Jesse is and why he's here."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and he sighed once more. "He's bad for you. I know that, you know that, but I'm not going to stop you from leaving with him if it makes you happy."

"He's not bad, Reid, it's just who he is, what he was created for," she said, defending him. Reid shook his head. "You were created for a similar purpose and you're not nearly has hateful and destructive as he is."

Amelia brushed her hair out of her face. "What's you're point, Reid?"  
"My point is, I love you," he said, not taking his eyes of her, "and if that means stepping back to watch you walk away from me, I'll gladly do it if it'll make you happy."

She let out a strangled laugh. "You love me? Right. And that whole thing with _her _was supposed to show me that, I'm sure. Do you know how hard it was for me to know you two were together? To see you together? To think about how you could be off with her somewhere making babies and telling her everything you told me when we were together?

"At least, the marks he leaves aren't permanent, Reid. They go away. What you did will never go away. So don't expect me-"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, and I'm not asking you to. But I do expect you to live for yourself. If I have to kill him to make sure you'll be okay, I'll do it."

"Reid-"

"No, that's it. I'm not asking your permission." He stood up to leave and she put her head in her hands. "Why do you want to die so badly?" she asked, looking up at him with a broken expression. He shrugged. "It's what happens when you protect something you love. Some times you die for it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review if you feel like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"That was pretty romantic," Callie said, rolling onto her stomach to look at her. Sarah nodded in agreement. Amelia snorted. "I guess in a suicidal way it is."

"It's what I love about humans, they're willing to give their lives for the things they care about most," Callie said sighing. "I wonder if Pogue would kill himself to save me."

"This from the girl who wanted to go home not even six months ago," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"If Reid dies though," Sarah said quietly, "that's the end of the third bloodline."

Amelia closed her magazine and turned to Sarah as her words sank in. "Yes, it would be." Worry crept into her voice. "You don't think he'll try anything do you? I mean, you don't think he'll do something stupid when none of us are around?"

"Well, he's back home in Ipswich right now, so I don't think you have to worry," Sarah said over her shoulder as she looked herself over in her mirror. Callie bit her lip. "What I'm worried about is Jesse. He just up and left without a word. He has to be up to something."

"He's probably off starting a war somewhere," Amelia muttered. Callie nodded before adding, "or he's planning some elaborate sneak attack."

"No, that would be something you would do," Amelia corrected, "He's too rash."

"This is true," Callie stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I really hope we get through this."

"I just hope Reid will be okay once the shit hits the fan," Sarah replied. Amelia hugged a pillow close to her chest. "Me, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid stood at the lake's edge, staring out at the trees. By distancing himself from Amelia, he was able to think more clearly. He needed to be able to think clearly in order to figure out a way to get them out of this mess. Plus, if he died……….well, as long as Amelia was safe it wouldn't matter. He skipped a rock across the water's smooth surface.

As darkness took over Reid walked back inside. Amelia was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he closed the sliding glass door, "Jesse might come looking for you."

"We don't know where he is and Sarah and Caleb promised that if he didn't return Caleb would come get me and take me to Sarah's so he would think I was staying at her place."

"Why are you here," he asked, trying to sound uncaring. "Reid if you die," she said slowly, "the third bloodline in the covenant dies."

"I'm aware of this," he said, walking into his bedroom. He didn't bother to look to see if she had followed him and began to change into a pair of sweat. "Reid."

He turned to see her standing before him, tears in her eyes. She put on hand against his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Reid felt dazed, his head was spinning. He pulled away from her and sat down on the bed. "Why are you here?" he asked again. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

When her words finally sank in, he turned away from her. "No, Amelia."

"Reid, please," she said through her tears. She leaned her head against his back and wrapped her arms around him. "This way, if anything does happen I still have a piece of you." She shook against him. "I love you too much, to be without you. If you won't do this for me, for us-" She tightened her hold on him. "If you go, I go with you."

Reid turned. He grabbed a hold of her by the arms and pulled her up to him, kissing her fiercely. He pulled away from her, shaking his head. "No, I can't do this."

She shoved him, suddenly angry. "Yes, you can, Reid."

"No, I can't," he yelled back, causing her to shove him again. "For someone who's so bent on dying to prove his love for something, you're not doing a very good job of showing-"

He shoved her against the wall, knocking the wind from her and covered her mouth with his. He ripped at her shirt, the torn fabric falling away from her and she pulled him, her hand curling at the nape of his neck. He threw her down against the bed and stared at her and pulled him down with her, crushing him against her. Her urgency clawed at his insides, burning him. "I love you," she whispered into his neck and for a moment, Reid couldn't breathe. All he could do was kiss her and hold her close to him, trying hard no to think of the world crashing down around them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reid stared at the still form beside him. Amelia's arm was curled around him, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers up and down her spine and she emitted a small sigh. "Stop staring at me. I can't sleep when you're staring at me."

"Well, I can't sleep period," he replied, mussing her hair. She smiled momentarily and looked up at him. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" he asked, pulling the covers up around them. She buried her face in his bare chest, breathing in his scent. "Because you can't leave me. Not again." She looked up at him with wide eyes and he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers absently. Rather than look at her he stared ahead at the wall. "You have to promise me, that when everything happens you won't be there. That if I don't-"

"Reid."

"If you have to, I want you to run," he finished, "Promise me, you will."

She nodded and he kissed her, pulling her up to him. She held on to him tightly. "I don't want tomorrow to come."

He brushed her hair from her shoulder and kissed it. "I know."

He kissed her on the lips, softly. "But the night's not over yet."

She grinned. "No, it's not."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review if you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Jesse's return was unexpectedly quiet. It began as Amelia left Reid's cabin. There was an odd chill in the air and Amelia noticed a large vulture sitting in a tree. The sky was filled with black clouds and the roads were slick and shrouded in mist... Amelia was on edge, her stomach tense. She felt nauseous as she drove. "Amelia, you never should have come out here," she berated herself, "Idiot. What were you thinking?" She pulled over and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. "You don't belong here. That's why all this shit keeps happening."

She pulled back out on to the road after a few minutes of quiet contemplation. A large dog wandered onto the road and Amelia swerved to avoid it, her car swerving into a ditch. Amelia sat frozen in place for several minutes, gripping the steering wheel to keep from shaking. Her cell phone rang and she jumped, screaming. "Hello?"

"Ames, are you okay?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice.

"I know you're lying, what happened?" Sarah asked urgently. Amelia slid out of her car slowly, her body aching. "I swear I'm fine. I just, I almost hit a dog."

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Amelia walked out into the middle of the road and looked around. "Yeah, I'm alright."

There was no sign of the dog. Amelia's eyes flashed and the car lifted out of the ditch, the scratches and dents fading. It settled down gently on the blacktop and Amelia climbed back in. "Where are you?"

"Um, nowhere. I just went out for a while."

Suspicion laced Sarah's voice. "Callie said you didn't come home last night."

"I needed to think," Amelia replied, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, well, we're all going out to Nicky's tonight if you want to come. We all figured it would be safe since there's no sign of Jesse around or anything."

The last part of Sarah's statement made Amelia bite her lip. "I don't know. I think I'll just stay home."

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, bye." Amelia looked around one last time. The wind pushed a few dead leaves across the road and the mist began to dissipate. Amelia pulled the sleeves of her gray top down over her hands. It was deathly quiet and Amelia felt as if she were being watched. She turned around to see Reid standing right behind her, and jumped, screaming for the second time in the past half hour. "Sorry," he said, though his eyes were filled with laughter. She shoved him hard. "God, you're such an asshole sometimes, Garwin."

Then she realized she hadn't heard his truck pull up. "How did you get here?"

He only smiled and it was then that she noticed his eyes were silver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid, have you seen Amelia?" Caleb asked, immediately after Reid answered his phone. "No, why?"

He heard Caleb sigh on the other end. "Sarah's been calling her all night to check up on her and she won't answer."

"Do you think she's okay?"

Caleb sighed again. "I don't know. Sarah said that when she talked to her earlier today, Amelia had almost hit a dog on the way home from wherever."

"Was she okay?"

"She said she was, but know I'm not so sure. Callie's going home to find her-"

Reid had already hung up, pulling on his jacket. He stormed out the front door and climbed into the cab of his truck. His cell phone rang again, but he didn't answer it as he skidded out onto the road, trees passing by in a blur. Amelia was going to be okay. She had to be. Because if she wasn't okay, he wouldn't be okay either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amelia finally opened her eyes, she realized she was standing on the edge of a cliff. A strong gust of wind tore at her, pushing her closer. She fell back to the ground and someone laughed behind her. Jesse was perched on a nearby rock, laughing hysterically. "You know, Nemesis, if you weren't mortal you wouldn't have to worry about dying. Of course to be immortal again, you have to die, which I guess is ironic."

"My name," she grunted as she pulled herself up, "is Amelia."

"For now," he said, nodding. He hopped off the rock and walked towards her. "But you will go home with me and when you do, goodbye Amelia and hello Nemesis."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not going back."

He chuckled slightly. He reached out instantly, striking her hard across the face. "I didn't ask you, I told you."

"And I'm done listening," she snapped, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, "you know, the only thing I really ever agreed with Alastor on in the little time I knew him was that after a while, the business of killing people gets very boring."

He stepped forward menacingly, causing her to step back towards the edge once more. "I'm only going to ask nicely once more before I do it my way," he glowered at her, his eyes burning, "you know best of all what my way is."

Amelia turned her back to him, peering over the edge. The surf hit the wall of the cliffs hard. She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"What's it going to be?"

She looked back down, and pictured Reid's face, his eyes as blue as the water below her. A part of Amelia was glad he wasn't there. If he had been, it was highly possible he would have been dead by then. _He's right, you don't belong here. You belong with him, _she thought as she stepped even closer to the edge, _you belong to him. _

Her thoughts were brought back to Reid as she stepped off the cliff. The cool icy water enveloped her, almost as if cradling her. She should have died. Amelia broke to the surface sputtering as she grabbed onto an outcropping on the cliff's side. She couldn't see him above her. Amelia began to feel her way along the jagged wall which seemed to go on for miles, when a strong undertow grabbed a hold of her, pulling her along the sea floor. She felt the sand scrape along her back gently as she was spit up onto the shore. Amelia gasped for air, coughing up water. She was shivering violently and she was exhausted from fighting the current.

"Amelia," someone yelled far off and she turned, crawl back into the water. A large wave crashed into her, shoving her back. She resumed coughing up water, hunched over and ready to give up the fight.

"Ames," said a gentle voice. She looked up into two very blue eyes. Reid pushed her wet hair out of her face, and she heaved a sigh of relief. "How did you know I was here," she asked between gasps. Reid pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her. "Caleb called to ask me where you were when you didn't answer any of Sarah's calls and I came looking for you. Your car was parked by the side of the road."

Amelia stumbled along next to him. He smiled at her as they climbed into his truck. "You know this will be the second time you've gotten into my truck completely soaked."  
She smiled at the memory. He turned up the heater and they drove off toward Nicky's to meet up with everyone. Amelia's hair had dried by the time they arrived and everyone rushed the truck as they pulled in. Sarah enveloped her in a hug, shaking as she began to cry. "We were so worried."

"He's back isn't he," Diana asked in a calm, even voice. Amelia nodded, leaning against the truck and Caleb handed her a bottle of water, which she drank from greedily. Callie put a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

"You know, it's not really up to her as to what she gets to do," Jesse said, causing the group to turn towards him, "I told her she's coming with me and she was more than willing to, but my uncle, who happens to be a diehard romantic, decided he should interfere."

Amelia met his gaze straight on. "I was wondering how I missed all those rocks."

He shrugged and held out his hand for her to take. "Come on. You know where you belong."

Reid stepped in between them. "Not with you."

Jesse laughed at him. "Aww, how sweet. You're willing to sacrifice your life for her. Very touching and very dramatic. Also very stupid."

Reid's eyes shifted to black. Jesse didn't even bat an eye. "You can't stop me, you know. Just because you've killed a demon doesn't mean you can kill a god."

"You're going to have to go through all of us," Caleb said in very low, even voice as his, Tyler's and Pogue's eyes shifted to black.

Callie stepped forward. "And me, brother."

"And us," James said as he and Diana stepped forward as well.

His eyes burned in anger. "Don't think I can't kill you all."

"Or die trying," Reid snapped back, "because if I die I'm bringing you down with me."

Amelia felt a warm hand pull her away from the crowd and turned to see Angela, pulling her around to the other side of the truck. She gestured for Amelia to be quiet as something in the atmosphere surrounding them all began to crackle. Amelia felt an odd warmth enter her body. Sarah materialized next to her and glanced at her strangely. Angela only smiled at them and winked at Amelia.

"Can't have anything happening to you three."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**review if you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

_Three._ Amelia watched in astonishment as Angela floated back towards the others and stood before Jesse. He tried to keep his focus on Reid, who was shaking slightly in anger.

"Jesse," she said in a soft, lulling voice, "you should come home with me. Of all the lovers you've had, haven't I always been the best?" He glared at her. Reid took the opportunity she provided and punched Jesse square in the jaw. His fist landed with a resounding crack and several waves of energy emanated from the point of impact. Jesse fell back into Lincoln town car parked not far away, crashing through the windshield.

"You're the one who doesn't belong here," Callie said in a firm voice, "Go home, brother."

"Not," he grunted, his rage building, "until she comes home with me!" He looked around, noticing for the first time that Amelia wasn't with the group. He grabbed the bumper of Tyler's hummer and flipped it up. It flew into the car beside it; Caleb's car.

"_Amelia_," he yelled, "come here now!"

She flinched at the sound of ever car that flipped and crashed into another and Sarah put a comforting arm around her. Caleb shoved Jesse, landing him in the pile of demolished cars. He laughed. "You know it's really sad, when the mighty Nemesis has mortals fight her battles for her. Of course, you were always weak."

Amelia clenched her jaw. She was shifting inside and Nemesis was trying to break free, to ready herself. Something flew over them, crashing into the car next to them. It fell in a crumpled heap before them. It was James, and he stared up at her with eyes that were slowly fading. Amelia pulled away from Sarah and laid both hands on James and the energy immediately began to course through her, feeding into him. His eyes closed and he breathed in slowly. Amelia could feel his steady heartbeat. Something growled beside her and she turned. It was the large dog she had hit earlier in the day. It eyes were as red as blood and its teeth were bared as it slowly stepped towards her. She heard something scrape on the ground beside her. Nemesis broke free at the sound of metal scraping the ground and grabbed hold, thrusting it straight into the large dog. She kept a steady grip as she stood, the dog impaled on a sword-James' sword. She came around the side of the car, dragging the dog in one hand. She threw it at Jesse's feet. "I believe this is yours."

"Nemesis-" Angela started, but she cut her off. "We'll be fine."

Reid's angry expression broke into one of worry. "Amelia-"

His words were cut of when Jesse charged her bringing down his own sword hard against hers. Nemesis felt her own sword in her other hand and without hesitation, swiveled away from him, bringing it around and slicing the back of his knee. Jesse staggered, growling in anger and pain as she circled him slowly, the same blank expression masking her face. Reid stepped forward and Callie pushed him back, leveling her eyes at him. "She has to do this."

Nemesis held the blade of one of her swords up to his throat and Jesse hit it away angrily, tearing back at her with his sword, barely missing her stomach. She stepped sideways, the sword in her left hand glancing his outstretched arm. "Give up, Ares."

"No," he howled, lunging up and catching her in the stomach finally, the blade tearing through her. Nemesis pulled herself farther down the blade, crossed her swords and placed them on either side of his neck. He was ginning at her. "We die together."

She shook her head. "No, we don't." Nemesis snapped the blades together. His head fell back, still barely attached and he collapsed to the ground. Nemesis fell to her knees in front of his still form. She slowly pulled the broadsword from her abdomen, gasping in agony and coughing up blood as she did so. Reid stepped towards her again and she leveled the bloodied sword at him. "Don't touch me." Using the sword to pull herself up, she staggered towards a nearby tree and settled under it. The others slowly approached her. Reid started towards her and both Callie and Diana pulled him back. Nemesis gasped for air as a large vulture land next to her. She eyed it for several minutes before running the sword through it. "I made my choice." Her eyes closed and her body went still. Reid broke free from the two girls and threw himself down beside her. "Ames, don't do this to me," he said through gritted teeth as he tried hard to hold his tears back, "you can't do this to me." He laid one hand gently on her cheek, "please don't-just come back." Her eyes remained closed and he finally stood, clenching his jaw. He didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say. Her heard someone cough loudly and looked down. Amelia was coughing violently, and Reid knelt beside her quickly to help her sit up.

"Ames, you really had me worried," he laughed nervously, causing her to smile. "I told you we'd be okay," she said quietly and looked up somewhat sadly. It was then that Reid noticed the large amount of leaves falling from the tree. There were barely any left on the tree itself. Amelia stood up finally and Reid looked down at her saying in a whisper, "So are you….." He gestured to her stomach and she nodded. He scratched the back of his head. "So I guess we should get married."

Without warning, Amelia hauled back and hit him as hard she could and Reid fell back into the ground. Amelia began to stalk off and turned to look over her should to yell at him, "You are such a stupid idiot, Reid Garwin!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe you knocked her up," Tyler said as he broke, three solids pocketed. Reid rolled his eyes. "It was her idea, douche."

"Yeah, but did you really expect her to say yes when you say, 'so, I guess we should get married'? Not very romantic dude," Pogue said, leaning against the table as he watched Reid take a shot. Reid scratched. "Fuck! Look, I didn't know I had to be all romantic about it. I'm not a very romantic person so-"

"We know," Pogue and Tyler said simultaneously. Reid huffed slightly. "Well what was I supposed to do?! I mean, I don't-"

Pogue and Tyler grinned when Reid stumbled over his words. "Well, I don't fucking hate her."

"Look, you're twitterpated. We know," Tyler said taking his shot. "Maybe you should have said you wanted to marry her because you love her and not because you stuck a bun in her oven."

Pogue nodded. "Dude, has a point."

"Well, how I supposed to know she was gonna deck me because I failed to mention that little detail?"

"Because it's Ames. How many times in the past have you guys gotten into fights where she punched you for being a dick?"

Reid tried to figure the amount up in his head. "A lot."

Pogue shrugged. "Then why are you surprised?"

Reid threw his pool cue down. "She's driving me insane."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just talk to him," Sarah pleaded, "He bought you a mini van."

"Okay, first off, the mini van was so I'd have something safer to drive his spawn around in," Amelia said through bites of her burrito, "second off, I am not talking to some jackass who thinks it's okay to get married because you're having a kid. He should want to marry me because he loves me."

"He does love you," Sarah cried, "he calls you every day to see if you're okay and you won't talk to him."

"I'm about to stop talking to you," she snapped irritably, laying a hand on her bulging stomach. "He needs to just listen to his mother and leave me alone," she said, muttering under her breath heatedly, "I hate that bitch."

"Yeah, she's always been like that," Sarah said, her thoughts drifting, "you know I think she hates Caleb."

"Caleb probably would have told you he wanted to marry you because he loved you if you were knocked up," Amelia mumbled as she finished off her burrito and started in on her slice of apple pie. "Oh," Sarah exclaimed, making a face of abject horror, "don't even start! You wanted this remember? Save the third bloodline and all that jazz."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point," Amelia hissed, polishing off her last bite of pie. She slowly stood and picked up her plates, and put them in the sink. Amelia frowned down at her stomach. "You make Mommy's back hurt very much."

There was a kick in response and she groaned. "You're a pain in the ass like your father."

Amelia waddled into the living room as the front door opened to reveal Pogue. He smiled at her broadly, "Hey Momma, where's Callie?"

"She's upstairs practicing," she replied, as he kissed her cheek. Pogue helped her sit down on the couch and she put a large pair of headphones over her abdomen. Pogue raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"It's so my kid has good musical taste," she said, as she turned on the stereo, next to the television using a remote and switched CDs until she found the one she wanted.

"Oh like Mozart to make him smarter?" Sarah called from the kitchen.

"No," Amelia snorted. Pogue cut his eyes at her. "Then what is he listening to?"

"AC/DC," she said, causing his jaw to drop. She said defensively, "It keeps him calm. He likes it."

"I'm afraid to ask what his favorite song is," Pogue said rolling his eyes. She threw him a lop-sided grin. "Same as his father."

Pogue pulled the plug on the headphones and "Shook Me All Night Long" blared through the speakers. He raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I love this song," Reid said, as he barreled through the door carrying a large box.

What," Amelia said as she struggled to stand, before giving up finally, "do you think you're doing?!"

Reid grinned mischievously at her. "I'm moving in."

Amelia's mouth dropped open and she glared at him. "Oh, no. No."

"Not your choice," he said simply, "we're having a kid and I'm taking responsibility."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Couldn't you just take responsibility from a distance? You know from like Ipswich? Or maybe Africa? I hear Kenya's nice this time of year."

"Why are you so pissy?" he asked, though he obviously didn't care to know the answer since he had already begun walking upstairs. She threw the remote to the television at him and screamed, "Because you turned me into a fucking whale!"

"Hey," he yelled, still grinning as he ducked the flying remote, "no cursing in front of the fetus!"

Amelia let out a high pitched growl and squirmed as she tried to stand. Pogue hurried to her side. She practically shoved him away as she shuffled towards the stairs, hobbling up them as quickly as possible. When she found him, he was shoving clothes into her closet. She stamped her foot. "You are _not_ staying in my room!"

Reid gave her a peck on the cheek and continued to unpack. "Oh come on, Ames. Did you really expect me to just sit back and let you do all the work?"

She huffed again. "No."

"Then what's the big deal in me being here?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders. Amelia began to sway, closing her eyes. "That feels nice."

"Well, if I'm here you can have back rubs or foot rubs whenever you want one."

He could feel her anger with him subsiding as her face broke out in a thoughtful expression. "It would be nice."

""I could make you breakfast in bed," he added coaxingly. She bit her lip. "Would you make Belgian waffles?"

"Blueberry ones," he said smiling. She sighed. "Okay, you can stay, but we're not getting married."

Reid stuck his lip out, pouting. "Why not?!"

"I'm not marrying you just because you knocked me up," she snapped, sitting down on her bed. He groaned and sat down beside her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, that's what it sounds like when your exact words are 'So, I guess we should get married'."

He flinched at the memory. "Yeah, I know, I was stupid for saying it like that."

"You were just plain stupid for saying it," she muttered, crossing her arms. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Ames, you know I suck at all that romantic crap."

She nodded silently. He grabbed a hold of her, turning her to look at him. "But I _do_ love you. And I _do_ want to marry you."

She bit her lip again. "I'm just not ready. I mean, having this baby is already a lot."

Her brow furrowed. "And I don't want to be fat in my wedding pictures."

He laughed and kissed her. "I understand completely. Besides, weddings are a girl thing so, whatever you want."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sleepy."

"Well, let's take a nap," he said, helping her lay down. Amelia yawned, "Don't you have more stuff to unpack."

He grinned. "I only brought one box in case you turned me down."

She laughed slightly and he cuddled up against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you, Ames," he said, kissing her shoulder. She turned slightly to look at him. "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

"I just don't see why you felt the need to have more children seeing as Sam will be the only one with powers," Reid's mother said, nodding at her four year old grandson, who was trying to climb a tree. "He's going to break his arm if he falls, you know!"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Then he can walk it off."

His mother looked horrified at the thought. "What kind of parent are you?"

"A damn good one," Reid said, putting a protective arm around Amelia, who smiled cockily. Just then Reid felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see his son's gray tear filled eyes. He sniffled slightly and pointed at his knee. There was a huge bloody scrape across it. Reid smiled at him and tousled his blond hair. "It's okay, Sammy. Just go do what Mommy showed you."

"It's okay if I do it here?" he asked, his eyes widening as he looked to his confused grandmother. Reid and Amelia both nodded in unison and Sammy took off towards the nearest tree. He sat down next to it and put on hand on the trunk, closing his eyes in concentration. After a few moments he stood up and rubbed the blood from his leg. The scrape had disappeared and he raced towards his parents triumphantly.

"Good job," Reid said, high fiving him. Sam frowned. "Now I'm tired."

"How-" his mother started to ask, breaking off. Reid just shrugged at her dumbfounded expression. "Well, mother it was nice seeing you but I've got a tired son and hungry wife who need my attention so, if you don't mind we're just going to head home."

Amelia bit her lip to keep from laughing as Reid guided her into the house and to the front door.

"Daddy," Sam asked, as Reid fastened him into his car seat, "how is the baby going to get out of Mommy?"

"Same way it got in," Reid answered without hesitation, causing Amelia to slap him on the arm. Reid kissed her soundly on the mouth in response. "I love you, too, Ames, I love you, too."


End file.
